I'll wait here for you
by Scarlett Spider-Girl
Summary: “There is no greater love than this. There is no greater gift that can ever be given. To be willing to die, so another might live -- there is no greater lover than this.” Steven Curtis
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

It has been a year since Jazz was ripped from Prowl's spark. The pain has slowly increased over the year and Prowl's has been fighting it all year. But now…he can't take anymore of it. Prowl has gradually been retreating inside himself to protect his spark from any further pain. Silverstar, however, has been fighting for him to open back up. Over the year, Prowl has opened up and Silver is alarmed to see how much pain he really is in. Prowl confesses to Silver that he wants to end his life and Silver reacts. Violently. After some time, Silver gradually begins to accept Prowl's wish and allows him to end his life so he can join Jazz in the afterlife. But there is one slight snag, Silverstar is not one hundred percent sure she won't offline herself if Prowl leaves.

_You can shed tears that she is gone, __  
__or you can smile because she has lived.__  
__You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back,__  
__or you can open your eyes and see all she's left.__  
__Your heart can be empty because you can't see her,__  
__or you can be full of the love you shared.__  
__You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday, __  
__or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday.__  
__You can remember her only that she is gone,__  
__or you can cherish her memory and let it live on.__  
__You can cry and close your mind, __  
__be empty and turn your back.__  
__Or you can do what she'd want:__  
__smile, open your eyes, love and go on._

~David Harkins~


	2. And The Wolf Howls

_I'll Wait Here for You  
_

~A/N: Ok, this is going to be a sad fic, so tissue warning is ensued. I've been toying with this idea for a while and I have finally decided to start writing it. It is not going to be very long, one or two chapters at the most. But I really want to do this, even if I cry while writing it. ^^Hope you like it and don't cry too much. Want to thank Optimus Bob for helping me ^^ Enjoy and don't cry your eyeballs you!!~

~BTW: The song at the end is called "Into the West" sung by Annie Lennox from LOTR soundtrack. Just letting you know, I did not write it ^.^ It is going to be in the next chapter, or if there is a third, it will be in that one. -sigh-~

_~Chapter one: And The Wolf Howls~_

_**~Prowl's POV~ **_

_He died with the greatest honor known to Autobot kind. He died defending the ones he loved. I know that it doesn't make it any easier, but at least he died knowing he saved others. That he saved you. _Prime's voice echoed in my CPU as I slowly woke from my recharge. I stared blankly at the ceiling as my memories drifted back to Jazz and I.

The first time we met. The first kiss we shared. The tender touches. Our love growing beyond ourselves. Primus, it hurt to think about him.

_Jazz, what are you thinking about?_

_Hmm? Us._

_Us? What about us? Did I do something…?_

_Relax, Prowler. I was just thinking how wonderful my life has been since you've been in it._

_-Chuckle- Flattery will get you no where, Jazz._

_-Silence- Prowl?_

_What is it Jazz?_

_-Silence-_

_Jazz, you making me worry._

_I'm sorry. I have a question, but I am not sure how to word it so it's formal._

_You? Formal? Wow…_

_Yeah, I know. –Chuckle- Okay, I am going to just ask. Bear with me._

_Okay, Jazz. Ask away._

_Will you…bond with me?_

_Jazz? Are you serious? Are you sure? You want _**me**_ to bond with you?_

_I've been thinking about if for a while and I know…I love you, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you let me._

_-Silence-_

_Prowl?_

_I don't know what to say._

_Yes?_

_-Chuckle- Of course it's yes. What else would I say?_

_-Sigh- Primus, Prowl, you had me worried. I was afraid you were going to say no._

_I was just teasing you, Jazz hands._

_-Smirk- I'll show you some 'Jazz hands.'_

_Jazz, no, not here. What if someone…_

_Relax, Prowler, Ironhide already knows not to disturb us._

_And what if the twins find out?_

_You can shoot their afts and throw them in the brig for all I care._

_You are shameless, you know that?_

_One of the many reasons you love me. Plus my cute aft._

_JAZZ!!_

"Prowl, are you okay?" I sat up as I heard Silver's voice on the other side of the door. I wiped away the tears I had unknowingly shed and stood to open the door.

"Silver, morning. What is it?"

"I came to check up on you. Prime told me to tell you that you can take the day off, or however long you need…though I am pretty sure you are going to refuse…"

I'll take the week off." Silver stared at me, her jaw dropping open.

"Really?" she asked me, closing her mouth as I smirked.

"Is it really that hard to believe?"

"No, no, of course not…maybe a little." I chuckled lightly and motioned for Silver to come in.

"No, no. I have to work." She started to leave when she half turned to face me. "Take care of yourself, Prowl. I love you, don't forget about that." I nodded to her and watched her leave. It was time to have a talk with Optimus.

I closed the door behind me and locked it, walking down the hall towards Optimus Prime's office. My spark fluttered anxiously in its chamber as I walked down the hall to confess what I had in mind for the near future.

I heard heated arguing coming from Optimus' office and chuckled, knowing it was Optimus and Ironhide. I stood outside the door for a while before I managed to gather the courage I needed to tell my Prime what it was that I wanted. Ironhide would need to know too, and he was going to be difficult to convince.

I knocked on the door and the arguing silenced.

"Come on in." Optimus called. I opened up the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind me. "Prowl, good morning. What do you need?" I let the air cycle though my vents with a heavy sigh as I turned to face my Prime.

"I need to tell you something, and it's not going to be easy for either of us. You included, Ironhide." I glanced over to him, my optics narrowed slightly. Prime had pushed himself to his feet and moved towards me when I held my hand out to stop him. "I need to say this, to get this out. You are not to tell anyone, I will do that personally."

"I don't like where this is going." Ironhide said with his gruff voice, nervousness evident beneath the rough exterior. My hands clenched and unclenched at my side as I fought to wrestle my emotions into submission.

"Prowl, what is it?" Prime said in his gentle baritone voice. Tears threatened to fall and I shut my optic lids tight, hoping to stop the flow. To no avail.

"I want to be with Jazz." I muttered, looking down at the floor, hiding my tears. Hands touched my shoulders and I glanced up, seeing Optimus had stepped forward and stood in front of me, a soft smile on his faceplates.

"I wondered when you were going to say that." His smile was understanding, gentle and kind. My tears flowed more freely as Prime pulled me into a hug, his arms wrapping around my frame.

"I miss him, Optimus. I miss him so much it hurts and I can't do this anymore. I don't want to fight this anymore."

"I know…I know…" Prime whispered as I, for one of the few times since I had lost Jazz, broke down and cried. My spark ached each lonely night and yearned to be with Jazz once again.

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

I leaned on Prime's door as I listened to Prowl's soft gasps for air. Tears leaked past my own optics as I heard Prowl's wish to join Jazz in the afterlife. My hand clenched over my breastplate as I listened to Prowl and Prime talk. It hurt me to learn that he would tell Optimus before me, but I understood he wanted to save me from the pain. But to find out like this, it angered me.

I pushed myself off the door and sprinted down the halls, dodging mechs and femmes along the way. I heard screaming and swearing as I sprinted past everyone. I needed to get out, to get free, to get air.

I was almost at the front gate when someone grabbed me from behind. I turned sharply, readying myself to punch the bot who had grabbed me. I stopped, seeing it was Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Silver, what's wrong?" Sides asked me. I turned away, and stared out into the snow.

"Nothing." I lied. I pulled my hand away and made my way outside. I was aware that Sunny and Sides didn't take their optics off of me as I made my way out into the snow. My slender, onyx frame wasn't hard to miss and I knew I had to keep going until I could vanish from sight. I knew that they didn't have the best optic-sight in the world; the only one who could really find me would have been Jazz. My spark lurched at the painful memory of Jazz's death. Even though I was not related to him, he was my father as much as Prowl is. Jazz dying was the most agonizing thing I have ever felt, knowing that for Prowl, it was 100 times worse.

I fought the urge to fall to my knees and cry, knowing Sunny and Sides could still see me. So I kept walking. Even when a snowstorm kicked up, I kept walking. My internal map would guide me back when I wanted to go back home. But for now, I needed some time to think, to cry, and to scream.

It seemed like several hours before I was sure I was out of sight. I fell to my knees, landing with a wet thud, and let out an excruciating scream. Tears streamed down my faceplates faster now, freezing in mid fall and landing with a slight shattering sound. I punched, I kicked, I clawed, and I howled as the thought of Prowl leaving tore viciously at my spark. My vents hiccupped and I curled into a ball, pulling my knees against my chest and burying my face into them. I closed my optic lids and cried softly now, listening to the wind whistle by.

_My dearest Silverstar._ I glanced up, looking around for the voice.

"Who's there?"

_You know me._

"Daddy?" I squinted my optics to see past the raging whirl of white.

_My dearest. You have to let go._

"No! I don't want to!"

_You must, for both our sakes._

"But I miss you. And I'll miss Prowl." I cried.

_We'll always be with you. As long as you remember us. As long as you love us. As long as you carry us in your spark._

"No, please, don't ask this of me! I don't want to give up, I don't want to let go!"

_You're only hurting Prowl even more. Don't you want what's best for him?_ I sobbed, louder again as I knew he spoke the truth. I always wanted what was best for Prowl and Jazz; they meant the world to me. But to let go, and let go for forever? I wasn't ready for that, not yet.

_It's not about being ready, Silver. It's about knowing when to let go. Being strong doesn't always mean holding on. Sometimes it means having the strength to let go._

"I'm not that strong…"

_You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for._ I felt a gentle hand caress my cheek, warmth seeping back into my frame. _You must let go. Let him come home. Please, my dear Sweetspark, let go…_

"…don't let go!! Silver, can you hear me?! Damnit, Silver, answer me!!" I felt myself being lifted into the air, the wind that had been whistling was now howling mournfully. Like a cyber-wolf crying out for it's lost mate.

"…Jazz…?" I asked the air, trying to glance around. I felt the mech's grip tighten and I figured it was Prowl. "Prowl…I can let you go now…I can let go…" I managed to whisper to him before I blacked out.

_**~Optimus Prime's POV~**_

I watched Prowl carry Silver into the med bay and Ratchet close the door behind him. Word had reached me quickly that Silverstar had wandered out into the snowstorm. My guess the reason was because she overheard Prowl's confession to Ironhide and myself.

I ran my hands over my faceplates and let out a heavy sigh. Elita had come as soon as I called her, her spark clenched with fear and worry. She came running in, Kacey in tow behind her. I glanced up and reached out with my hand. She was there in half an astro-second, her hand lacing with mine. Kacey stood at the door, her arms crossed over her breastplate and her sapphire optics staring intently at the door separating her from her cousin.

"Prime, sir?" I glanced back to the door and saw the twins, with Bee, stood in the doorway.

"She's in a private room, you can't disturb her. Come in." I waved for them to enter and they came in, slowly. They sent worried glances to the door and to Kacey, muttering soft prayers to Primus.

"How is she?" Bumblebee asked, sitting down next to me and Elita.

"We don't know yet. She came in, her circuits frozen, mostly. She's recharging right now as Ratchet thaws her circuits." I told them, watching Kacey fidget in front of the private room. "Kacey…relax." She glanced over her shoulder to me, her expression soft.

"How can I relax? Silver is in there! Rrrgh, I hate being helpless!" Kacey started to pace when Sideswipe grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a chair.

"You'll wear a hole in the floor." She scoffed and crossed her legs over at the knee, still staring at the door.

"Primus, let her be okay…" I heard myself say.

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

I woke slowly, my systems taking a minute to come online fully. I glanced around the room, my optics still blurry from all the snow and ice I received from the snowstorm. I started to sit up when something creaked.

"Frag it!" I hissed, looking down to see what had snapped.

"Silver, lie still!" I heard Ratchet growl. I cringed and lay back down, looking around the room as my sight sharpened.

"Prowl…" I whispered as I saw he sat at the foot of my berth. He glanced up, his normal bright azure optics dim with sorrow. He stood to his feet and took my hand in his.

"Silverstar, I need to tell you something, and it is going to be hard. Try and bear with me?" he asked me. I nodded, my waste tanks churning as his grip tightened over my hand. Ratchet had been kind enough to leave the room as Prowl struggled to find a gentle way to start off. "This past year without Jazz has been rough, on both of us. We've managed to hold each other up, but I fear I am just adding weight to your already heavy burden. With you becoming SIC in my place, fighting the Decepticon scouts that have inched closer and helping Kacey as our new Prime, I feel like I am doing more harm than good. So…"

"NO!" I hissed, clapping my hands over my audio receptors. I didn't want to hear it, I had been praying to Primus that what Jazz had told me was due to the extreme cold I had witnessed and made me hallucinate what I had heard.

"Silver please, this is painful enough as it is…" Prowl begged. I whipped my tear filled glare at him, biting my lip to keep from crying out.

"Painful?! Painful!! Prowl, if you say what I think you are going to say, I'll be left here alone!! I _need_ you! You are my father, for Primus' sake! You can't leave me like this!! What will I do without you!?" I screamed, my hands fisting.

"You're strong enough to go on without me…" I snapped. I launched off the bed and tackled Prowl to the ground, punching him in the chest. I felt the air whoosh out of his vents as he struggled to stop me.

"I'm not that strong! I need you!!"

"What about me!?" He howled. I stopped in mid-swing and stared down at Prowl, seeing he had tears streaming down his faceplates. "Primus, I can hardly get out of bed each day! My spark hurts, literally aches for Jazz and I know I'll never get him back! I hate leaving you, but I _need_ Jazz. Each day is one more day without him! I need him back…" He pressed his face into his knees and wept, making my spark lurch in guilt and grief. Primus, he really was hurting, and I didn't even consider him in pain.

I reached over and pulled the mech who had saved me, the mech who became my father, the mech I idolized like some sort of super-mech, into my arms and let him cry into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, didn't think…Primus, so sorry. You miss him so much, more than I do. I didn't…I couldn't…Primus forgive me…" I stuttered, holding Prowl in my arms as he continued to cry. My own tears streaked down my faceplates as I cried in silence, fighting with myself as I considered what had to be done.

"Prowl, I love you. Always have. You and Jazz mean everything to me. When Jazz died, I took it hard. Not as hard as you, but I showed it more. I retreated inside myself and was ready to let myself die. You brought me back and helped me get over my pain. Now it is my turn to return the favor. Prowl, you are my father and I really don't want you to do this, but I am old enough to understand that this is what you want. Being strong doesn't mean having the strength to hold on. Sometimes it means you are strong enough to let go. Prowl, I can let you go. I know this will make you happy, even if it means leaving me behind. I want to be there, though, for you."

"Silver…"

"Please?" Prowl sighed and nodded, standing to his feet. He held his hand out and I took it, standing to my own feet. We walked out of the room to see that everyone who could fit into the room was there. Kacey, Optimus, Elita, Sunny, Sides, Bee, Ironhide, Chromia, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Red Alert, and Moonracer. I blinked a couple times, my mouth dropping slightly before Bee, Sunny and Sides tackled me. Kacey had enough composure not to attack me, only just.

"Bee, Sunny, Sides, OFF!!" Ratchet howled as he grabbed the nearest throwing tool he could reach. The three of them bolted off into the hall with Ratchet hot on their afts. I chuckled half-heartedly as I watched the others disperse from the room, muttering "get wells" and "glad to see you on your feet." I watched them leave and grabbed Optimus's arm as he headed out the door.

"I need to speak with you." I whispered to him. He nodded to me and I led him into another private room. I closed the door behind us and leaned heavily on it, fighting the tears that came.

"Silver, what is it?" Optimus rested his hands on my shoulders and my vents hitched.

"I know you know what Prowl is going to do."

"He told you?" I nodded.

"I want to be there for him, when Ratchet finally…" I bit my lip as a cry caught in my throat.

"Are you sure?" I nodded quickly, clenching my lips shut and shutting my optic lids tight.

"Yes, I am sure. I want to do this. I want to be there for him, like he was for me so many times in my life." Optimus nodded slowly and messaged my shoulder plating.

"Then so be it. I will be there as well, as will Ironhide, Kacey and Elita. Chromia might be there as well, but that is it. There will be no more. I will call a day of mourning for the rest of the base." I nodded again and trembled slightly, my breath still hitching. "You are just like him, you know that?"

"Like who?"

"Prowl." My head shot up as I stared at Prime.

"Really?"

"Yes, you are just like him…but I see some Jazz in you as well. They did a good job of raising you from the terrified, abused sparkling to the new SIC of our base. You will do them proud." I smiled as tears dripped down my faceplates once again. Optimus ran his index finger under my optics and kissed my forehead, whispering a quick prayer for me. He stepped back and ran his hand lovingly over my CPU, much like Jazz had done when I was younger.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here. Elita and I will be here for you." I watched him open the door and leave, taking Elita's hand. Most everyone else had left, Prowl included. Kacey, Bee, Sunny and Sides stayed with me. I struggled to keep my stoic composure, but Kacey's optics softened and I cried again. Kacey rushed forward and pulled me into her arms, Bee and the twins right behind her.

"Okay, okay, we're here. Okay." Kacey cooed. Bee hummed softly behind me as we sat in the med bay, drying each others tears.

_**~Prowl's POV~**_

I knew Silver was hurting and loosing me like this was not going to be easy for her, but she was much stronger than I was and I knew she would be okay. She had everyone on the base to help her.

"She'll be alright, Prowl." Ratchet's voice echoed from the other side of the recreation room. "Prime and Elita will take good care of her, as will Bee, I am sure." I cocked an optic ridge as I glanced up to him, watching him make his way over to me.

"Bee? What's he got to do with this?"

"Are you really that oblivious? Bee likes Silver, just hasn't found the courage to ask out the SIC's daughter, much like asking out the Prime's daughter, I would venture to guess." He chuckled to himself and I joined in the soft laughter. Ratchet sat next to me on the couch and offered the cube of energon he had poured for me and himself. I took it and sipped it slowly, enjoying the smooth taste as it poured down my throat. "We'll miss ya, Prowl. Don't forget that. You've done so much here, put so much of yourself into this base, don't think you'll ever truly be gone." Ratchet absentmindedly ran his hand across the wall behind us. I chuckled again and took another sip of my energon. The air filled with slight tension as mechs and femmes filled the room with their idle chatter and laughter.

"I'll miss this…"I whispered, loud enough for Ratchet to hear. I toyed with the cube, rocking it back and forth, watching the energon splash to and fro in the glass. Ratchet smiled and nodded, watching the others wrestle and laugh loudly.

"You going to tell everyone, or let Prime do that?"

"Which one?" I scoffed. He sent me a glare and I chuckled, knowing he didn't really mean it. "I am going to let Optimus tell everyone. I don't have the spark to do it."

"You're a good mech, and you've done a fine job in raising Silver. Wish you would consider holding on for another couple years, Bee and Silver might get together and have a sparkling. Would be nice if you were around for her." Ratchet glanced in my direction as I sighed heavily.

"I thought about holding out a few more years, but I can't. I…just can't…" Ratchet nodded and rested his arm across my shoulders.

"You had better put in a good word for all of us then. And keep an optic on you daughter! I don't want nothing happening to her! You hear me, Prowler?" He mocked his anger, using the name Jazz had given me after we knew each other for the first time, before we had even bonded.

"I'll put in a good word for everyone…but you, Ratchet the Hatchet." I teased. Ratchet stared at me for a while before he started to laugh. "Take care of her."

"Always have." I nodded and pushed myself to my feet, setting my empty cube down.

"I am going to find my daughter and spend my last day with her. You don't mind…?"

"Go, she is going to be needy for a while and want her father. She'll have us for the rest of her life." I smiled and nodded, leaving the rec room to find Silver.

"DADDY!!" I heard her shout. She tackled me from behind and nearly knocked me to the floor.

"Silver, I was just going to look for you." I chuckled as she moved to stand in front of me. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, something, anything. I just want to spend time with you!"

"Want to race?"

"What?" She blinked a couple times as she stared up at me.

"You know, race. I figure, given the circumstances, this one rule can be broken." Her optics lit up and she spun on her toes, running down the halls, me hot on her heels.

Once we were outside, Silver transformed into her alt form and burned rubber. I also transformed and chased after her. We raced down the roads, making our way to an abandoned freeway where Silver and I could race at our max speed.

We dodged the small amount of human traffic, keeping our speed just under the max speed limit. I watched Silver's alt form glide in and out of the human traffic with extreme ease, her slender frame gleaming in the sun. I could see some of the passengers in the other human cars watch Silver drive by. Her form was more than breath taking, eye catching and spark stopping. She was a piece of art; her beautiful slender frame in her earth alt form fit her personality absolutely and completely. Any mech or femme would be lucky to have her.

"_Come on, Prowler! I thought this was a race!" _She called over her comm. I noticed we had made our way to one of the abandoned freeways and Silver revved her engine at the start. I pulled up next to her and watched her rear tires spin in anticipation. The strong scent of burning rubber filled the air as we counted down together.

"_3, 2, 1…GO!!"_ I heard her scream over the comm. She sped off like an onyx bullet, faster than anything I had ever seen. I chased after her, speeding down the open freeway and letting the wind howl around me. I had forgotten what it was like to speed down the road, going over 100 mph, and throwing caution to the wind. No wonder the twins were always busted for racing.

The two of us raced, side by side, just enjoying the moment we had together. Neither of us spoke, not wanting to disturb the strange sense of serenity that seemed to wash over us like gentle spring rain.

Thunder roared overhead as dark, ominous clouds rolled in. Rain started to fall and I saw that Silver had stopped driving.

"We should probably get back to base." She told me. I followed her back to base as the rain came down harder, making it more difficult to see where we were driving. Our internal map led us home and I was glad for the soft glow on the horizon when we reached base. I transformed and made my way back to base. I didn't notice Silver wasn't with me until I had stepped inside the light.

"Silver?" I turned, calling her name. I saw her alt form still out in the rain, refusing to come in. My spark clenched as I saw her in the rain, her frame trembling slightly. She was cold, I could tell that much, but she didn't want to come in because it was going to be one of the last times she saw me.

"Give her time." I glanced up and saw Ironhide was standing behind me. His hand rested on my shoulder as I glanced back out to Silver.

"I feel guilty." I told him.

"I would have to beat your aft up if you didn't." he chuckled. He then sighed and glanced outside. "She doesn't want to come in yet. Let her come to terms in her own time. She is fighting to be strong for you. Leave her be for the moment. She'll come in when she's ready." Ironhide patted my shoulder before he turned and left. I watched him leave before I turned back outside. Primus, my little femme was fighting to be strong. I never thought she would be one to have to have to do that for me.

I shook my head and ran my hand down my faceplates. I knew what it was like to fight to be strong. After I lost Jazz, that was all I did. Fight to be strong. I know how she feels.

I sighed and turned to leave, glancing over my shoulder once before I made my way deeper into the base.

~Wow. Okay, this is going to be longer than I had intended, but what can you do? I was only going to do one long chapter, but I think I am going to do two, just so I can get this up! It has taken me a really long time to post this, and for that I am sorry, but Hell visited my house not long ago and hasn't decided to leave yet. . Ugh…anyways, I hope you enjoy this, try not to cry too hard. I'm not even done yet!! Anyways, tissue warning for the next chapter as well!! See you all later! Much love, SSG~


	3. Unforgotten

_**I'll Wait Here For You**_

_Chapter two: Unforgotten_

~A/N: Okay, tissue warning is defiantly ensued. This is going to be a very tearful good-bye for Silver. Hopefully, you guys don't cry as much as I am right now T^T –sniff sniff- Sorry this is so sad, couldn't help it, it kept popping into my mind and refused to leave until it was down on paper. Rrrrrgh, my muse can be so mean to me sometimes ^^ Oh well, enjoy and don't cry your eyeballs out.~

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

I sat outside in the rain in my alt form, hesitating to come in. I saw Prowl standing just inside, the light flickering behind him, causing his frame to glisten with the raindrops on his armor. Ironhide showed up behind him and whispered something to him. Prowl looked up to him, then back to me. He nodded and walked inside, glancing over his shoulder once to look to me. When he vanished, I transformed and fell to my knees, still crying. Finding the strength to let go was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I had to be strong so that Prowl would know it would be okay for him to let go.

After I found my own inner strength, I stood to my feet and walked back inside, glancing around for Prowl.

"He's with Ratchet." I glanced up and saw Bee was next to me.

"No, it's not that time yet, is it?" My throat tightened in fear as I saw Bee's solemn expression. "Primus…so soon?" I choked out, my hands reaching desperately towards Bee. His hand clasped over mine and tightened, his fingers lacing with mine. "I'm not ready…" I whispered.

"You'll never be ready for something like this. It is just the way it works. You have all of us to lean on when you need it. Don't ever forget that. Promise me?" I glanced back outside, to the cold rain, and noticed that it was if the sky itself was crying in pain. I nodded to Bee and made my way to the medical bay where I would find Prowl.

Each step was a spark ache. Each breath was agonizing as I made my way closer to the medical bay. I even had to stop and allow myself time to catch my breath. Time had seemed to speed faster as I came around the final corner to the hall where the medical bay lay in wait. Like some cyber-wolf, starving, stalking its prey. My feet froze to the ground and I couldn't get them to move like I wanted. My frame started to shake and I reached out to rest my hand against the wall near me. Tears streamed down my faceplates and I almost fell to my knees when someone caught me from behind. I had expected Bee, but Prime stood behind me. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears as he helped me stand back to my feet.

"We'll get through this. Together." He told me. I nodded and wiped my tears away. I waited until I stopped shaking before I made my way into the med bay. I saw Ratchet was talking to Prowl, his arms crossed over his chest, looking like he had just lost the argument he had. Prowl was sitting on the med berth and I felt my spark clench. This was it. There was no turning back from this and I had promised him I would be okay. And a promise was a promise.

"Dad?" I called. He looked up and a soft smile blessed his faceplates.

"I wasn't sure you were coming." I choked on my tears and swallowed them bravely.

"Of course I would come. It's my only chance to say good-bye." I told him, moving to the berth. I sat down on the berth and took Prowl's hand in mine, looking up to Ratchet.

"Prowl has expressed his wish that he join Jazz today." I nodded slowly as I tightened my grip on Prowl's hand.

"I'll stay here." I turned to face Prowl. "For my dad." He smiled once, and then nodded to Ratchet. Ratchet sighed as his optics locked with mine, his just as damp as Prime's. I nodded once more as well and he moved to one of his many machines, taking his time. He wanted to give me the time I needed to say my last good-bye. "I'm sorry I was such a bitc…"

"Don't." Prowl told me. I looked up to him as he rested his hand on my shoulder. "You don't need to apologize to me. You know you never need to do that."

"I know…" I said, sighing at my stupidity. Of course he wouldn't let me apologize for anything and everything. That was Prowl for you. We just sat, in silence, as Prowl stroked his hand over my helm. My spark tightened in my chest each time he ran his fingers over my faceplates, my helm, and my hands. The slightest touch from him made my spark clench in pain. But I promised him I would be okay, and I never went back on my word. No matter how painful the situation made it.

"Alright, we're ready." Ratchet's voice broke the silence and I felt my spark skip to a halt.

"Already?"

"You've been sitting in silence for about an hour now. I stalled as long as I could…but…" he shook his head slowly as Prowl stood to his feet and moved to the med berth next to the machine. I started to reach out instinctively to stop him but stopped in mid reach and pulled my hand back, pressing it against my chest in hopes to stop the breaking of my spark.

I watched as Prowl lay back in the med berth and nod to Ratchet. Tears started to form in my optics and I fought to keep them from falling. Ratchet checked the machine next to him as he inserted some wires into Prowl's energon lines. My tears could no longer stay in check. They fell, freely now as Prowl closed his optics to let Ratchet do his work. I bit my lip to fight off the sobs that constricted my throat closed. My hands fisted and un-fisted as I watched Ratchet finish his work.

"Silver?" Prowl called and I was at his side in seconds.

"I'm here, Primus…I'm here…"

"Take care of everyone. They will depend on you now."

"Of course, always…" His hand brushed away my tears as he smiled.

"You promised you would be okay."

"I lied! I am entitled to!" I cried, burying my face into his chest. I felt Prowl run his hands up and down my back as I fought against the rising pain in my chest.

"I'm sorry." He told me, making my sob even louder.

"No, don't say you're sorry…it's not your fault…not your fault…"

_Lay down_

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You have come to journey's end_

Prowl hummed a soft lullaby as he held onto me as long as he could. Ratchet touched his hand to my back as Prowl leaned against his pillow.

"It's time." I nodded and took hold of Prowl's hand, holding it against my chest so he could feel my spark beat.

"I love you, dad. Say hi to Pop for me." I smiled weakly. Prowl nodded as Ratchet moved to his machine, touching a few controls. The machine purred to life as Prime and Elita stood next to me. They said their good-byes and wished them well in the afterlife. Tears still streamed down my faceplates as Prowl nodded slowly to the others, the liquids kicking into his system.

_Sleep now_

_And dream of the one's who came before_

_They are calling _

_From across the distant shore_

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping_

I listened to the others from outside the med bay, whispering soft lullabies and such as Prowl started to drift.

"Stay a little longer, dad, just a little longer…" I begged, watching as his movements became sluggish and slow. He nodded and opened his optics lids, never taking his from mine.

His grip was loosening and I tightened mine. Hoping to hold on to him even longer.

"Don't. Not yet."

"I'm…sorry…" his speech was thick and forced as he looked up to me, begging me. I felt my spark tear in two as I tried to wrestle my emotions into submission. He wanted to go and I would have to let him.

_What can you see?_

_On the horizon_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn_

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass_

I shook my head, fighting my inner turmoil as I did so.

"I love you dad. Always will. You've have been the best thing that has happened to me. You and Jazz both. Forgive me and watch over me. Tell Pop I love him and I hope you help me when you can. I love." I repeated, running his hand up and down my faceplates. His fingers brushed my tears away and I let my head fall onto his chest, listening to his spark beat.

_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say_

_We have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping_

I listened to Prowl's spark beat slow its pace and I felt mine speed up, as if working hard to keep Prowl's beating. The grip Prowl had on my hand lessened and I sat up, watching as Prowl slowly closed his optic lids.

"No…" I breathed, watching as Prowl, my father, Prime's second-in-command, my hero, take his last breath. "No…"I repeated, my hands reaching out to Prowl's faceplates as his color drained and turned to a dull, lifeless grey. "No…nononononono…NO!" I screamed, shaking Prowl's frame. "No, please, no!" Prime had grabbed me and pulled me into a tight embrace, whispering to me as I screamed and cried. I pounded my fists into his chest and tried to claw my way out of his embrace. But his hands held me in place, close against his chest.

"Okay, alright, we're here. We're all here…let it out. Just let it out." He whispered to me, rubbing my back gently. I sobbed loudly as Elita moved to his side, also running her hands up and down my arm.

"Sweetspark, just cry. We're all here." I listened to Elita as she hummed the same lullaby as Prowl had done seconds before.

_What can you see?_

_On the horizon_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home._

_**~Prowl's POV~**_

I felt light, my soul flying.

"Prowl…" I heard his voice and my spark soared. His hand touched my shoulder and I turned to face my sparkmate.

"Jazz. My love…" I whispered, my hand touching his on my shoulder.

"Been awhile, Prowler." He smiled and before I could react, he planted a kiss on my lips. I blushed bright red as he stepped back, a smile bright across his face.

"Sorry…" I muttered, glancing away.

"No need to apologize. I know what kept you back. Our little Silverstar has gotten much stronger." I nodded and sighed.

"I hate leaving her…"

"We'll always be with her, for she will carry us forever in her spark." I nodded and laced my hand with his, searching for his strength.

"Yes, she will always love us…"

"And someone else." Jazz winked. I glanced over to him in shock, my optics wide.

"Who?"

"Come on, you didn't notice?" He smirked.

"Who?"

"Little Bumblebee has taken an interest in little Silverstar."

"That is what Ratchet said."

"And he would know, he's the medic after all." Jazz cocked his eyebrow at me.

_And all will turn_

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass_

_Into the west._

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

I sat in my room, listening to Optimus's speech for Prowl. I heard murmurs of prayers for Prowl and hoping that he was now with Jazz.

"Prowl has now joined Jazz in the afterlife where he will be living with Primus in His kingdom. There, they will watch over us with their loving eyes. And over their daughter, Silverstar, who will now grace us with a song she has written for them." I stood to my feet and moved to stand in front of the crowd, my hands clenching and unclenching as I glanced over to Prime for support. He nodded and I turned back to the crowd, closing my optics and started singing.

"_Fare thee well, little broken heart  
Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness _

_Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone  
Constant longing for the perfect soul  
Unwashed scenery forever gone_

_Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone  
No love left in me  
No eyes to see the heaven beside me  
My time is yet to come  
So I'll be forever yours."_

There were tears and choked sobs as I finished. When I had turned to leave, I felt the brush of a warm wind. I closed my optics and I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Prowl…Jazz…?" I fluttered my optics open and saw dim figures of two mechs in front of me. I smiled as the iron hand on my spark loosened its grip and I felt my spark flutter free. "You're fine, you're alright. I know now. I'll be fine too." I glanced over as the yellow scout make his way to me. "Just fine."

~A/N: The song at the end is my Nightwish, called Forever Yours. This is two chapters; thought there might be three, turns out now. Hope you didn't cry so hard, I cried and I was writing it . Well, hope you like it, leave reviews!~


End file.
